1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dog training pads and particularly dog training pads for male dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dog training pads have been in use for many years. A training pad for dogs is basically an absorbent mat that placed of a floor so that a dog can urinate and defecate on the pad. They can be used to housebreak puppies. These pads are available in the standard size of 21″ X 22″, or the larger size of 28″ X 30″made with an absorbent material on the front, with a plastic backing. They are also often used for the convenience of people who live in apartments or other locations, in which it may be difficult to let the dog go outside for relief. Many working people also use the pads to provide their dog a place for relief while they are gone.
Although these pads are a great improvement over newspapers, that are laid flat. While easy for female dogs, male dogs are more likely to have problems using them as they have a natural instinct to lift their legs when urinating. Thus, there is no vertical target for male dogs to use when a flat pad is laid out.